


Mine

by spowell Once and Future Series (SPowell)



Series: Once and Future [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Arthur Returns, M/M, Magic, post ep. 5x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Once%20and%20Future%20Series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wants Merlin to know Merlin is his.</p><p>Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to BBC and Shine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).



> Written for Camelot Land's challenge 3 The Big One. Prompt: Greenswood.
> 
> Thank you for the lovely comments. I suppose I should be flattered that some of you are getting into the story enough to take sides. Please remember that stories written from only one pov are always going to seem a bit biased.
> 
> Warnings for slightly angry sex but NOT dub-con.

Arthur arrives at the shop a little early to find Merlin busy at the till with a queue of customers waiting. He quickly joins Merlin behind the counter and begins adding up the purchases of the next in line until the last group walks out the door and Merlin can close for lunch.

“It’s been like that all morning,” Merlin says tiredly as they start down Greenswood Street toward a small sandwich shop with an outside eating area. “I really could have used your help.”

The day is mild with a nice breeze, the sun peeking out from behind sporadic cloud cover.

Arthur sighs, pushing his hands deeply into his pockets. “I should have come with you. I know Fridays are busy.”

Merlin glances over at him.

“Why didn’t you, then?”

Arthur shrugs, unable or unwilling to get into it, he isn't sure which.

“I don’t want you working there if you hate it, Arthur,” Merlin says after a moment. “I can hire help.”

“I don’t hate it. It’s just...” Arthur stares straight ahead as they walk, annoyance and frustration churning in his stomach as he forces himself to continue, “I feel like everything I do is all about you giving it to me.”

Merlin remains silent, seemingly lost in thought as they approach the shop and enter its cool interior. They order and wait for their food, carrying it outside to one of the tables under the green awning, taking seats side-by-side, backs to the bustling street.

“I hope you understand why I was so upset before,” Merlin unwraps his sandwich.

Arthur steals Merlin’s pickle spear. “I do. As soon as I saw how late it had gotten, I knew I was in for it.”

Merlin shakes his head and takes one of Arthur’s crisps. “You make it sound like I’m your father or something, ready to ground you for the slightest infraction.”

Arthur smiles. “You’re nothing like my father.” He plucks a napkin from the steel container and wipes his hands, musing.

“Although you do have a way with furniture when you’re angry.” He looks into Merlin’s eyes, and catching something there, sobers. “I’m sorry, Merlin. I know you think I’ll get into all kinds of trouble going off alone, and the fact that I managed to get my head cracked the last time didn’t help. I honestly didn’t mean to worry you. I was only trying to get my mind off things.”

“The emails,” Merlin supplies.

“Yes.”

“You could have just waited until I got home,” Merlin reminds him, eyes wide and so full of his every thought and feeling Arthur wonders how he ever could have been so obtuse in that other life.

“I know. I’m sorry for invading your privacy, but I’d do it again,” Arthur replies honestly, thinking of Davies and his sincere efforts to gain Merlin’s affections. With a sudden rush of frustration and raw jealousy, he throws his napkin onto the table and crosses his arms over his chest. “You don’t know how impotent I feel, Merlin. I don’t have anything to call my own. I don’t _belong_ here!”

Arthur instantly regrets his words when he sees the pain wash over Merlin’s face. Quickly, he reaches over and covers Merlin’s hand with his own.

“I don’t mean it like that…” Arthur searches Merlin’s eyes, begging him to understand. “I want to be here with you, Merlin, I _do_. But I feel so out of place. There’s nothing here for a man like me.”

“You just need time to adjust, Arthur,” Merlin says softly, lacing their fingers together. “When I got home and you weren’t there, I was so scared, but of course I know you can take care of yourself... It’s just-there’s so much you haven’t encountered yet.”

There's a heavy pause.

“Arthur, it’s been so long…” He shakes his head. “You don’t know what it’s been like.”

Merlin’s expression is so full of agony, Arthur briefly considers pretending to shake it all off—but he knows that sooner or later the subterfuge will cave in on them. He has never been a liar, and for good reason.

“I am going to try to find some kind of work that I can do on my own,” Arthur tells Merlin firmly, squeezing the long fingers wrapped in his. “I think it’s for the best. I’ll help in the shop on the busy days until you can get someone.” He licks his lips, meeting Merlin’s gaze again. “I know you’ve lived a long time without me, Merlin. And I know I’m no longer your king…”

Merlin brings his other hand up to grasp Arthur’s with both of his.

“You’ll _always_ be my king, m’lord,” Merlin says fervently.

Merlin’s words, so sincere and heartfelt, penetrate Arthur to his very core, magically melting the centuries away for several long beats of his heart. It takes a moment before he can continue.

“A part of me wants to know about those years without me…but not yet. I can’t handle it yet.”

Merlin nods solemnly, continuing to stare into Arthur’s eyes, irises so clear and blue Arthur feels lost in them.

“Merlin?” The voice startles them both, breaking the intense thread they’d woven between them.

When Arthur looks up to see Brandon Davies standing by their table, he stiffens in his seat, mounting anger fast replacing the quiet peace he’d felt only seconds before. He tries to withdraw his hand from Merlin’s, but Merlin tightens his grip around Arthur’s fingers.

“Brandon, hello,” Merlin says pleasantly. “I don’t believe you’ve met Arthur. Arthur Pendragon, this is Brandon Davies, a friend of mine.”

“Hello,” Brandon says, dragging his eyes from Merlin in a way that Arthur thinks very reluctant, and regarding Arthur with interest. “I believe I’ve seen you a time or two in the back of the shop. Your name—it’s wonderful. Any real connection to the Arthur Pendragon of legend, do you know?”

“You’d be surprised,” Arthur answers, but before Brandon can ask more, Merlin interrupts.

“I’ve wanted to introduce you to Arthur for a while, Brandon.” He pauses, eyes purposely falling to where his hands are linked with Arthur’s on the table top, and Arthur notes that Brandon’s gaze follows. “We’re seeing one another.”

“Oh.” Davies’ voice sounds flat, disappointed, and satisfaction pools in Arthur’s belly; he can’t help the smug smile that crawls onto his face.

“I didn’t realize,” Davies says. “Is this something new?”

“Not…exactly,” Merlin replies, glancing at Arthur fondly. “Arthur and I have known one another for a long time. He recently came back into my life after a long absence.”

“I’m surprised anyone would leave after finding you, Merlin,” Brandon says lightly, and Arthur immediately opens his mouth to say something caustic, but Merlin presses his foot on Arthur’s under the table.

“Well, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t a bit jealous.” Brandon continues, flashing a smile Arthur’s way that Arthur thinks holds a challenge. Arthur narrows his eyes, staring relentlessly as the man continues talking. “Merlin knows I’ve been interested in him for a while, but it is what it is.” Davies turns to Merlin. “I do hope you’ll still help me with that research, Merlin. I spoke to my publisher this morning and he said it’s a go.”

“Congratulations, Brandon!” Merlin says with genuine pleasure. “And of course I’ll still help you.”

“I’ll be off, then. Nice meeting you, Arthur. Talk to you soon, Merlin. I’ll email you later with a list of books I’ll need right off.” Brandon walks away, and Arthur turns to Merlin, lifting a brow.

“Research?” His chest feels tight.

“He asked me a while back to help him with his book. It’s on…of all things…Arthurian legend.” Merlin takes a sip of water.

“I suppose that’s something you know a thing or two about,” Arthur replies curtly, finally withdrawing his hand from Merlin’s grip.

“Arthur, I have no romantic interest in Brandon.” Merlin sets his Styrofoam cup carefully on the table.

“But you once did.”

“Are you talking about before you came back? I don’t know; maybe. But you have to know seeing you again wiped every thought of another man or woman from my brain, you absolute _ninny_!” Merlin’s frustration with Arthur shows in every line of his body. “Arthur, you can’t be angry at me about this!”

Arthur clenches his jaw. He knows he’s being unreasonable, but he can’t help it. He didn’t like the way Davies looked at Merlin, and he doesn’t like the idea of the man ever looking at Merlin again.

Merlin glances at his watch. “I need to get back to the shop.”

Arthur stands, gathering their trash.

“Are you going to help me out this afternoon?” Merlin asks.

Arthur intended to. He really did. But now…

“Arthur,” Merlin says, exasperated.

“All right,” Arthur relents a bit petulantly. They head down the street, the air between them once again thick with frisson.

The afternoon passes speedily in a haze of steady customers. Arthur stays busy replacing books on the shelves and restocking after a late afternoon delivery, as well as helping the occasional person locate a specific work. While he does these things, he inwardly seethes at the fact that Merlin will be helping Brandon Davies with “research.” Arthur doesn’t like it, not one bit. The more he thinks about it, the angrier he gets and the more he feels that Merlin is his, has always been his, will always be his, and should know this as soon as Arthur’s able to point it out to him.

Closing time can’t come soon enough for Arthur, and they finally leave for home, Merlin alternately slowly riding his bike beside Arthur and guiding it along the pavement as they walk. Arthur has taken to giving monosyllabic answers to every question Merlin puts to him, much like Merlin had done that morning, and Merlin finally gives up trying to have a conversation. When they enter the flat, he goes off to do his own thing as Arthur continues to contemplate the audacity of another man trying to woo the affections of his manservant. Or, rather, his boyfriend.

An hour later, when Arthur finds Merlin checking his email, he can’t help himself and asks snidely, “Already hoping for a message from Davies?”

Merlin doesn’t answer. He slowly gets to his feet. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“No, I’m not,” Arthur says. “Obviously you want to see him as often as possible, or you wouldn’t have agreed to help him with his _research._ ”

“Arthur, Brandon has been working on this book for years, and I told him when I first met him at the shop that I’d help him find the books he needs. You heard me tell him today that you and I are together…you’re being ridiculous.”

Arthur finds he doesn’t like being called ridiculous, particularly by Merlin. Grabbing Merlin by the arm, he jerks him forward, eyes narrowing dangerously.

“Take that back.”

Merlin pulls his arm away. “Stop being _ridiculous_ , and I will.”

“I am not being ridiculous!” Arthur shouts.

“Then stop shouting!” Merlin’s eyes flash gold and the dishes in the kitchen rattle.

“Oh, I suppose you’re going to send the furniture flying around again because you’re angry…a little magical tantrum!” Arthur accuses, ire rising. He isn’t afraid of Merlin or his magic, and at the moment he doesn’t care if everything in the room explodes. In fact, Arthur thinks that might be rather satisfying.

Merlin presses his lips together, nostrils flaring. “I can’t help it, you arse! My magic has been acting up ever since you returned! _You make me crazy_! Gods, Arthur, I told you I used it only for you, didn’t I? How do you expect it to react when you do this to me?”

“ _I_ make _you_ crazy! _You_ make _me_ crazy!” Arthur pushes Merlin, sending him reeling backward onto the couch. He quickly follows, straddling Merlin, mouth eagerly seeking full, luscious lips.

Merlin’s hands grip Arthur’s sides, fingers pinching the skin beneath Arthur’s shirt. He bites Arthur’s lip, and Arthur pulls away.

“Ouch! Fuck!”

Merlin’s eyes flash again, and with a rush of wind Arthur suddenly finds himself across the room, pinned to the wall, unable to move.

Slowly Merlin gets up and advances upon him, a feral look to his unwavering gaze that makes Arthur hard.

“Let me down now, Merlin,” Arthur growls out, chest heaving with anger and the pure, unadulterated desire to rip Merlin’s trousers down and fuck him into the floor.

Merlin gets within a few inches of Arthur and stares him in the eyes.

“I don’t know,” Merlin’s breath tickles Arthur’s lips, “I think I rather like you like this. Pinned like a bug.”

Merlin leans in and presses his mouth to Arthur’s, tongue fiercely sweeping between Arthur’s parted lips in a proprietary way that makes Arthur even harder than he already is.

“Let me down,” Arthur demands, voice taking the commanding air he once used in court.

Merlin complies, and Arthur sags to the floor, hands falling to his knees. Straightening, he quicky rallies, grasping Merlin by the shoulders and swinging him around so that Merlin’s back is to the wall. Pushing bodily against Merlin, Arthur presses their noses together, lips millimeters apart.

“I’m going to fuck you senseless, _Mer_ lin.”

“Only if I let you,” Merlin replies cheekily, and Arthur’s cock pulses in his trousers. He feels Merlin’s sharp intake of breath and smiles just before smashing his mouth against Merlin’s, teeth clacking, crushing their bodies together groin to groin. He jerks his hips forward, body tingling at the sensation of Merlin’s hard length straining against his own.

Merlin moans against Arthur lips, mouth opening enough for Arthur to take the advantage and eagerly plunder it.

“Arthur,” Merlin whispers when Arthur allows him a breath, hands coming up to tug Arthur’s hair. “Arthur.” Tilting his head, Merlin deepens their kiss.

Arthur gets his hands beneath Merlin’s shirt, feeling the planes of stomach and chest, hips pumping frantically.

He moves his mouth to Merlin’s neck, sucking at the tender skin there as his fingers find Merlin’s taut nipples and pull.

“A-Arthur!” Merlin cries out brokenly. “Christ, please…” He sags against the wall.

“Please, what, Merlin?” Arthur growls into Merlin’s skin. He wants to hear him say it. He wants Merlin to beg. He wants to know he has the upper hand in this.

Arthur can feel Merlin’s heart pounding furiously against his own chest. Jerking back, he takes Merlin’s shirt and yanks it off, Merlin’s hair left standing on end in the process. He looks disheveled and debauched, and Arthur likes it.

“What?” Arthur repeats, angling his hips again and pushing. “What do you want me to do to you, _Mer_ lin?”

“Y-you know,” Merlin breathes, fingers clutching Arthur’s arse.

“Yes, I do. But I want to hear it.”

Merlin’s eyes, glazed with need, meet Arthur’s. “I want you to _fuck_ me, Arthur.” At Merlin’s words, the remainder of Arthur’s blood rushes to his cock, leaving him light-headed. “Fuck me hard and fuck me fast. Now.”

Arthur groans. He feels Merlin’s fingers undoing his flies, and then the cool air hitting his skin as both his trousers and pants fall to the floor.

“What’s that magic for if not for moments like these?” Arthur asks with a sardonic arch of an eyebrow.

A flash of gold, and they’re both nude. The feel of Merlin’s naked skin against his own takes Arthur’s breath for a moment. They kiss long and hungrily, each vying for dominance. Arthur feels Merlin’s fingertips burying in the globes of his arse, pinching, squeezing. He bites Merlin’s earlobe, earning a yelp from Merlin’s lips.

“On the floor,” he orders, taking a step back, and Merlin drops to his knees.

Immediately, Arthur has his mouth upon Merlin, sucking and biting the small, round cheeks of his arse.

Merlin cries out, knees slipping from beneath him. A moment later, and Merlin has conjured something soft and padded to cover the floor. Using his thumbs, Arthur spreads Merlin open and licks at him, unable to get enough of the taste of him; he’s absolutely drunk with it. Never has he had sex like this-not with willing chambermaids, and certainly not with his queen whom he only fucked politely, if affectionately, in the dark.

Merlin sobs, pleading with him to get on with it, but Arthur takes his time, forcing copious amounts of saliva into Merlin’s hole with his tongue.

Merlin’s entire body shivers. “Arthur…Arthur, _please_!”

Finally, Arthur covers Merlin with his body, rigid cock poking between Merlin’s spread thighs.

“Holy shit,” Merlin murmurs as Arthur slowly breeches his opening, and Arthur gasps at the feel of Merlin pushing back against him, forcing more of Arthur deep inside.

Merlin is so tight and hot…so welcoming. Arthur begins to feverishly thrust.

“You’re mine. Mine, Merlin. Mine,” he murmurs into Merlin’s hair, fucking rhythmically and fast, loving the little grunts Merlin makes and the way every piece of furniture in the flat trembles as Merlin succumbs.

Arthur looks down at where their bodies meet, his cock stretching Merlin’s tiny hole all out of proportion, the rim red and a bit swollen. Sweat runs down Arthur’s chest, dripping onto the pale cheeks of Merlin’s arse, and Merlin’s fair back is covered with rosy fingerprints, all Arthur’s.

Merlin’s chest is flattened to the cushioned floor, his mouth open, eyes glazed with ardour, buttocks lifted to meet Arthur’s powerful thrusts. Arthur shifts to his knees, pulling Merlin’s legs up, fucking into him, loving the way their ball sacs knock together with every shove of Arthur’s dick up Merlin’s inviting little arse.

Merlin’s breathing hard, and Arthur hasn’t even touched Merlin’s cock once, he thinks with satisfaction.

“Are you going to come, Merlin?” he grits out, plunging in as deeply as possible.

“Yes…yes….God, yes!”

“You’re mine, Merlin. Don’t you forget it. Next time that man comes into the shop, I want you to remember my cock up your pretty arse, do you hear me?”

“Fuck…”

“Do you? Answer me, Merlin!” Crazy with lust and jealousy, Arthur continues pounding into Merlin, climax rising. “In a moment I’m going to spray my seed inside you, and you’re going to love it. And you’ll think of it every time you see him.”

“Yes, oh, shit, Arthur…fuck, yes!” Merlin begins to tremble. “Fuck…so good, so fucking good…Fuck me, sire…”

With another massive shove of Arthur’s cock, Merlin’s yelling out his release, body impaled and quivering, and the pressure around Arthur sets off his own blinding orgasm. His cock still twitches with it even after he falls atop Merlin, breathless.

“Mmph. Off,” Merlin mumbles moments later.

Arthur groans, slipping out of Merlin’s body and over onto his back.

Merlin turns, curling into Arthur’s side. They fall asleep there on the floor.


End file.
